Nerveux
by reichtzentern
Summary: "Hiding your feeling is just like stabbing yourself with a knife." [ A KurooYaku fanfiction. Slight!BokuAkaa ; M for Safe ;") ] Regrads, author goleran yang suka galau sama summary.


**__**Nerveux**__**

 ** **A KurooYaku fanfiction by _**** ** _ _ **kyritchu**__**

 ** **Cast belongs to Haruichi Furudate-**** ** _ _ **sensei**__**

 ** **Story belongs to**** ** _ _ **_kyritchu**__**

.

.

.

.

.

[ This is a __yaoi__ fanfiction. M for languages /555; ]

You've been warned, darl.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Lev mengejar-ngejar Yaku kemanapun dan dengan cara apapun. Tapi adalah sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Bokuto, Kenma dan Kai bahwa Kuroo menyukai mantan libero Nekoma itu. Oh, Akaashi juga tahu.

Kai tidak begitu menyukai kerumunan Kuroo dan Bokuto, karena sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan menjadi sangat berisik, membuatnya meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia tidak akan hadir. Seperti saat Kuroo dan Bokuto mengajak mereka minum bersama di sebuah bar milik kakak sepupu Bokuto. Tentunya pesta kecil ini dirahasiakan. Awalnya mereka mengundang Kenma, Sugawara dan Daichi. Kenma tentunya sangat malas untuk ikut acara tidak penting itu, apalagi wakil kapten Nekoma itu tahu bahwa pesta itu hanyalah modus Kuroo untuk mendekati Yaku saja. Yang entah bagaimana, bisa sukarela mau ikut acara tidak jelas itu.

"Jadi hanya kita berempat?" Yaku bertanya ketika ia masuk ke dalam bilik yang disewa untuk mereka.

Akaashi mengangguk dan mengulas senyum ke arah Yaku sembari menepuk bantal duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Yaku-san?"

Pemuda bertubuh paling mungil di antara mereka berempat itu mengangguk dan mengelus tengkuknya canggung. "Kupikir Sugawara-kun akan datang. Ternyata mereka tidak datang." Ucapnya sebelum mendesah lesu, "Tapi syukurlah kau juga datang, Akaashi." Kali ini Yaku mengulas senyum lebar.

"Oi, oi, kenapa kalian menggosip? Lebih baik minum bersama~." Bokuto yang wajahnya memerah mengambil sebuah gelas bir dan menuangkan sake di dalamnya, sebelum memberikannya pada Akaashi. "Habiskan atau aku akan meremas pantatmu di depan mereka, Keiji sayang~."

Wajah Akaashi sontak merah padam sekalipun ekspresi mukanya masih sedatar papan tulis. Kuroo terbatuk kecil, menyunggingkan senyum kesal pada bro-nya itu, yang sengaja memamerkan kemesraan padanya yang hanya bisa meneguk liur ketika Bokuto menjilat sisi bibir Akaashi karena bir yang luber.

oOo

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Yaku-san, kenapa kau tidak coba dekati dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu? Yah walau menurutku kau akan ditolak dan ditendang seperti Lev." Kenma mengomentari curhatan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak tiri kejam itu datar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Kuroo mendelik, "Bisa tidak kau jauhkan ponselmu dan fokus mendengarkan cerita sahabat baikmu ini?" Ucapnya dramatis, yang disambut oleh lirikan jijik dari Kenma.

Pemuda berambut dicat pirang itu ikut menghela nafas berat. "Dengar ya, Kuroo. Kau itu belum pernah berusaha memberinya kode, dan sudah mengeluh seperti ini? Kukira kau tidak sepecundang ini." Kenma berkata sadis.

Jujur saja, sebagai tetangga sekaligus sahabat Kuroo dari kecil, sangat menyebalkan ketika Kuroo memintanya untuk mendekati Yaku. Bukan, bukan berarti Kenma tidak menyukai Yaku. Kenma malah sangat menyukai sosok Yaku yang begitu keibuan dan selalu memanjakannya. Dan terima kasih pada Yaku, karena sejak dekat dengannya, setidaknya Kenma bisa bermain game sekaligus makan ketika istirahat, tanpa diomeli Kuroo.

"Kenma, kau tahu bahwa aku dan Yaku tidak pernah memiliki kesamaan."

Sekali lagi Kenma menghela nafas, kali ini wajah datarnya itu menunjukan raut heran. Untuknya sendiri, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Yaku dan Kuroo berpacaran. Kuroo akan berhenti merecokinya dengan permohonan agar Kenma mendekatkan Kuroo pada Yaku. Permintaan yang sangat konyol mengingat mereka sama-sama kelas tiga dan kelas mereka berdekatan.

"Karena perbedaan kalian, kenapa tidak saling melengkapi saja, sih?"

Kuroo terdiam. Meski kata-kata Kenma menohok harga diri laki-lakinya, perkataan sahabatnya itu benar. "Yah, kalau begitu doakan aku." Pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu berdiri dan berjalan, melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

 _ _Selalu, dasar idiot. Cobalah buka matamu dan memperhatikan Yaku lebih, bodoh.__ Kenma geleng-geleng kepala heran.

oOo

Yaku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika melihat Bokuto mencium, tidak, mantan kapten Fukurodani itu melumat bibir Akaashi yang berada dalam dominasinya sepenuhnya. Akaashi sendiri sepertinya sudah kehilangan kewarasnnya sama sekali karena wajahnya kali ini tidak memerah karena malu, melainkan karena mabuk.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Bokuto dan Akaashi adalah sepasang kekasih, sejak Bokuto menjadi ace Fukurodani dan Akaashi menjadi setter utama, hubungan mereka mulai menjadi lebih erat dan intim. Lain dengan Akaashi yang misterius, Bokuto dengan urat malunya yang putus tidak pernah sembunyi-sembunyi berusaha mencium Akaashi ketika latihan selesai.

"Sebaiknya kau mengalihkan perhatian dan mulai minum juga. Kau tahu bahwa kalau mereka sudah mulai, sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka sendiri, kan?"

Lamunan Yaku buyar ketika sebuah cangkir sake tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Kuroo yang memberikannya. Mungkin karena tahu bahwa Yaku masih belum terbiasa dengan keganasan Bokuto pada Akaashi. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah saat Bokuto dan Akaashi menjauhkan bibir sementara lidah mereka masih saling menarik.

"Er, kurasa sebaiknya aku memainkan game di ponselku, kan?" Ucap Yaku canggung sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kuroo menoleh kepada Yaku dan memasang senyum miring menyebalkannya. "Kau yakin bisa fokus, Yakkun? Memangnya kau tidak bisa mendengar Akaashi mendesah-desah seperti itu?"

Dia mendengarnya. Begitu jelas karena Bokuto dan Akaashi melakukannya tepat di depannya. Dan jujur saja itu membuat bulu kuduk Yaku meremang. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Bokuto menjadi mesum di depan Akaashi sejak lama, tapi untuk melihat Bokuto lebih dari sekedar mencium bibir Akaashi secara langsung, Yaku tidak tahu bahwa akan semenyeramkan ini.

Mengutip kata-kata sialan Yamamoto; __Bukan salah perjaka, salahkan dirimu yang tidak pernah berpikir mesum__.

oOo

"Aku serius menyukai Yaku-san."

Kalau saja Yaku tidak melihat binaran keseriusan di mata Lev, mungkin saja ia sudah menendang juniornya yang berdarah Rusia-Jepang itu sampai tersungkur di tanah.

Tapi saat ini Lev memang serius. Sangat serius. Terlihat dari matanya yang menatap langsung manik cokelat Yaku, juga wajahnya yang sama sekali tak menunjukan sedikitpun raut bercanda yang biasanya.

"Kau tau." Yaku menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Kau merepotkan, menyebalkan, dan sangat sulit diatur." Meski ia tau bahwa ucapannya pasti membuat Lev kesal, Yaku tetap tersenyum. "Tapi sifatmu itu benar-benar membuatku menyayangimu, sebagai adikku."

Senyuman hadir di wajah Lev, yang entah kenapa saat ini tampak dewasa dan lebih nyaman dilihat dibandingkan biasanya. Pemuda berdarah Rusia itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ehe.. maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkan senpai."

Bahkan ia sampai memanggil Yaku 'Senpai', bukan 'Yaku-san' seperti biasanya.

Yaku mengulurkan tangan, menepuk punggung lebar Lev pelan. Niat hati ingin mengelus rambut adik kelasnya itu, namun apa daya tangan tak sampai.

"Jadilah orang yang tidak menyebalkan, siapa tau kau akan dapat orang yang tulus menyukaimu."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Yaku. Yaku bukan orang yang bisa membuat orang lain melupakan kesedihannya begitu saja, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa mengobati kesedihan itu walau sesaat.

"Yah, kuharap begitu." Lev tertawa canggung.

Meski adik kelasnya itu tertawa, Yaku masih bisa melihat sorot kepedihan di kedua manik kehijauan Lev, begitu pula ketika Lev berbalik. Ia menggigit bibir seolah meminta perhatiannya agar teralih pada rasa sakit di bibirnya.

 _ _Maafkan aku, tapi kau juga tau bahwa hati bukan stang motor yang bisa dibelokan sesuka hati, Lev.__

oOo

"Kuroo-kun~" Bokuto memanggil dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya setelah berhasil melepas semua kancing kemeja santai Akaashi dan membuat submisifnya itu terbaring dengan tubuh berkeringat dan kebanggaannya menegang. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas karena ikat pingggang Akaashi sudah dilempar entah kemana oleh Bokuto ketika mantan kapten Fukurodani itu bermain dengan kedua tonjolan di dada Akaashi,

"Oi, kau tidak akan menjadikan sahabatmu mangsa, kan?" Kuroo malah terkekeh sementara Akaashi memandangnya sebal.

Benar kata pak tua Nekomata. Alkohol bisa membuat seseorang mengeluarkan sifat yang dipendam seapik mungkin, atau sifat yang tidak disadari individu itu sendiri. Contohnya seperti; Akaashi yang memohon dengan wajah menggodanya, juga melemparkan tatapan cemburu pada Kuroo yang jelas-jelas tidak sudi menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengan Bokuto, pun juga Bokuto yang sudah cinta mati pada Akaashi.

"Yakkun~." Kali ini Bokuto mengarahkan seringainya pada Yaku dan mengangkat gelas yang tadi digunakan oleh Akaashi untuk minum. "Kau tau, gelas paling cantik adalah gelas yang bisa membuat rasa sake berlipat nikmatnya~." Bokuto mengisi gelas itu dengan sake dan menyodorkannya pada Yaku.

Kedua mata Kuroo membelalak mengingat apa yang ada di gelas bekas Akaashi itu. Sebuah obat yang membuat tubuh Akaashi kepanasan dan meronta agar Bokuto kembali berfokus padanya dan mengisi kekosongan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Bokuto __teme!__ " Kuroo mengumpat dan berusaha mengambil gelas itu. "Yaku, jangan dimi-"

Namun Yaku bukan orang yang dengan gampangnya menolak pemberian orang lain. __Toh ini hanya sake biasa,__ begitulah menurutnya.

Tapi bagi Kuroo yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam gelas itu hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup. Tidak menyangka bahwa Bokuto akan memaksakan kesempatan untuknya.

"Heh, Bokuto-kun benar. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih enak." Yaku berkata dengan mata berbinar. Sebelum senyum lebarnya berganti menjadi aneh dan matanya menyorot tidak nyaman. "Eh?'

Gawat. __Aphrodisiac__ sialan itu sudah mulai menimbulkan efek.

oOo

"Yaku-kun. Memendam perasaan itu tidak enak, lho." Sugawara tersenyum lebar. "Walau dia menyebalkan, setidaknya selama tiga tahun bersama, pikiranmu masih tertuju padanya, kan? Kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja?"

Senyum mencemooh hadir di bibir Yaku. "Dia pasti akan menganggapku seperti stalker menjijikan. Kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Sugawara-kun." Pemuda yang lebih kecil meremukan gelas karton bekas kopinya.

Kali ini Sugawara terkekeh. "Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, Yaku-kun." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengacak surai kecoklatan sahabatnya. "Bukankah kau yang memberitahuku supaya menyatakan perasaan pada Daichi? Sekarang giliranku untuk menegurmu supaya tidak memendam perasaan terlalu lama."

Yaku meringis pelan, lupa akan fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu begitu pintar merangkai kata-kata. Ia menoleh dan menatap lurus sahabatnya itu. "Apa perlu Sugawara- _ _shisou__?" Candanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Senyuman Sugawara melebar, ia mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan jempol. "Serahkan padaku!"

oOo

Kuroo menelan ludahnya gugup melihat wajah Yaku yang memerah dan berkeringat, tidak mengira kalau mantan libero manis di timnya itu bisa menjadi begitu menggoda ketika terangsang -karena obat dan kegiatan si Bokuto brengsek- seperti ini. Kakinya yang tertekuk menekan pelan kejantanannya agar tidak bangun melihat wajah Yaku yang menggoda.

Yaku sendiri hanya bisa meremas miliknya dan memaksanya __tidur__ kembali, meskipun usahanya terasa sia-sia mengingat Akaashi dan Bokuto sedang beraksi di depan matanya. Yaku menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan yang keluar karena rasa sakit pada bagian selatannya.

"Brengsek." Kuroo menggeram rendah, membuat tengkuk Yaku merinding. Ia selalu tahu bahwa suara Kuroo itu memang rendah. Entah karena ia sedang terangsang, atau ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa suara Kuroo begitu seksi ketika menggeram seperti itu.

Pemuda dengan __bed hair__ khas itu berdiri dan menarik Yaku berdiri, membuat pemuda yang lebih mungil memekik kaget, dan memancing lirikan serta seringaian biadab Bokuto, yang kemudian sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Akaashi untuk bicara.

"Pergilah, aku akan membayar minumnya, sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku."

 _ _Bajingan itu__ , Kuroo menaruh lengannya pada tengkuk dan lekukan kaki Yaku, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menggendong mantan libero itu dan segera keluar dari ruangan mereka dan membanting pintunya.

"Kuroo-kun.." Yaku memanggil lirih, memaksakan agar suaranya tidak bergetar atau mendesah, karena pastinya akan memalukan. "Tu-turunkan aku.." Jemarinya meremas bagian depan kaus merah gelap yang dikenakan oleh Kuroo. Tangannya gemetaran karena hasrat menggebu untuk tenggelam dari otot kokoh yang tak segaja teraba ketika ia meremas kaus Kuroo.

Sementara Kuroo mendengus kasar. "Kalungkan tanganmu di leherku, sekuat mungkin agar kau tidak jatuh." Ujarnya rendah, nada mengintimidasi digunakan karena ia tahu Yaku akan bersikeras pulang sendiri dengan taksi apabila ia menuruti keinginan pemuda mungil itu.

Membiarkan Yaku Morisuke yang sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya pulang dengan taksi sendirian? Dengan kemungkinan mendapat supir taksi mesum yang akan memperkosanya di tengah jalan? Kuroo memilih ditendang oleh Yaku besok pagi karena membawanya menginap di apartemennya daripada melihat Yaku meraung karena diperkosa. Tidak, Yaku tidak mungkin meraung seperti perawan habis diperkosa. Oh, tapi lihat saja, wajahnya saja manis seperti perem- sangat manis.

Tanpa disangka oleh Kuroo, Yaku ternyata mengalungkan lengan mungilnya ke leher Kuroo dengan erat, hingga nafasnya terasa di leher pemuda jangkung itu dan membuat jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

 _ _Fokus, Tetsurou, jangan kacaukan malam ini karena nafsu biadabmu, tolol.__ Kuroo mengingatkan dalam hati, dengan cepat mengambil kontrol mobilnya dan membuka pintu samping pengemudi, lalu menaruh tubuh mungil Yaku dengan hati-hati dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Kau akan pulang ke apartemenku. Aku yakin kau tidak mau ibumu melihatmu begini, Yakkun." __Meskipun ini bukan salahmu karena meminum dari gelas Akaashi. Bokuto sialan,__ Kuroo menambahkan dalam hati. Entah kenapa hatinya mengingatkan agar ia tutup mulut sehingga Yaku tidak tahu menahu masalah __aphrodisiac__ sialan itu, entah karena apa.

"Akh-ku b-baik saja.."

"Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja, bahkan bicara pun kau kesulitan, Yakkun." Kuroo melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, yang cukup aman karena jalanan yang sepi. "Sebaiknya kau diam saja." __Atau kau akan membuatku memperkosamu di apartemenku.__

"Mm-mh.."

Mungkin niat Yaku hanya mengiyakan, tapi pikiran Kuroo sudah terlanjur kotor mendengar erangan itu, membuatnya menggigit bibir, menahan hasrat biadabnya.

Mobil sudah terparkir rapi. Kuroo segera keluar dan membawa Yaku masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen, menaiki tangga darurat karena melihat beberapa orang tengah menunggu lift. Tidak mungkin ia membawa Yaku ke tempat ramai seperti itu. Terima kasih pada tenaga ekstra dari hobinya berolahraga dan Kenma yang pintar bersilat lidah dengan pihak administrasi apartemen dulu sehingga Kuroo tidak perlu naik tangga terlalu banyak karena apartemennya berada di lantai tiga, dan terima kasih pada tubuh mungil Yaku yang tidak begitu berat.

Ingin hati menaruh Yaku di atas ranjang dan langsung melucuti pakaiannya, lalu menerjangnya hingga pemuda mungil itu tidak bisa berjalan besok, tapi jika ia melakukannya, dapat dipastikan Kuroo tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Yaku, dan besar kemungkinan Yaku akan membencinya seumur hidup. Karena itulah Kuroo meletakan Yaku di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati dan bergegas pergi, mengambil beberapa pakaiannya yang sudah kekecilan dan celana pendek untuk dipakai Yaku nanti.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman, mungkin akan membantumu lebih baik." Kuroo berkata lembut sambil mengusap kepala Yaku setelah meletakan pakaian bersih di nakas.

Baru saja Kuroo berbalik untuk pergi ke dapur, tangannya ditarik; ditahan oleh pemuda yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Sekali lagi, Kuroo menelan ludah gugup.

"Ugh.. pergilah.." Yaku berucap lirih sambil melepaskan pegangannya.

Entah kenapa itu membuat jantung Kuroo serasa diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Ia mendudukan diri di samping Yaku dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu lembut. "Kau mau aku menemanimu?"

Yaku menggeleng lemah, "A-aku.."

"Ada apa, hm?" Kuroo menatap lurus kedua manik cokelat terang yang nampak kabur itu. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." __Yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan efek obat sialan itu__ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Uhm.. yeah.."

Kuroo pun keluar dengan senyum tipis, yang kemudian berganti tampang frustasi ketika ia sampai di dapur.

Mungkin malam ini ia terpaksa bermain solo.

oOo

Kuroo membuatkan susu hangat dan membawakannya ke dalam kamar. Namun, melihat Yaku yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah gusar membuatnya tidak tega. Dengan berat hati Kuroo membangunkannya perlahan, dan menyodorkan susu hangat itu, yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yaku.

Yaku menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'terima kasih' atau sejenisnya, membuat senyum tipis kembali hadir di wajah Kuroo. Yaku yang terduduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kuroo ketika meminum susunya, tanpa menyadari ia kembali terlelap dalam posisi yang sama, membuat Kuroo terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu membaringkan kembali Yaku dengan hati-hati. Diamatinya wajah manis itu dengan seksama, wajah Yaku kini tampak jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, membuat Kuroo menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Gumam Kuroo, teramat pelan hingga ia merasa suaranya bahkan tidak keluar. Diciumnya lembut kening Yaku sebelum bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dia masih punya satu urusan mendesak dengan dirinya sendiri.

oOo

Akaashi merasa tidak punya wajah untuk bertemu dengan Yaku, setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Yaku hanya mengulas senyum lebar dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, untuk Akaashi dan Bokuto, kecuali kalau Bokuto bersikap kasar dan membuat Akaashi kesulitan berjalan.

Sementara Bokuto, diikuti Kenma dan Taketora menyeret Kuroo pergi menjauh dari Akaashi dan Yaku, yang kini dihampiri oleh Fukunaga dan Inuoka.

"Jadi bagaimana tadi malam, bro?" Bokuto bertanya langsung pada pokok permasalahan, membuat Kuroo dengan senang hati menjitak kepala perak itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lain kali, idiot. Atau aku akan melemparmu dari lantai tiga." Kuroo menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi kalian, tadi malam.." Taketora menyela dramatis, sebelum berteriak heboh. "Tidak melakukan apa-apa?!"

Jitakan Kuroo kembali melayang pada kepala mohawk Taketora. "Kau ingin dibunuh Yaku, hah?" Ia melotot, lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kenma yang menatapnya datar. "Dan sedang apa kau disini, Kenma?"

Kenma hanya angkat bahu cuek. "Aku mendapat pesan dari Akaashi tadi pagi. Dia bilang untuk mengawasimu, dikhawatirkan kau bertindak kasar dan membuat bokong Yaku- _ _san__ sakit." Sahutnya tanpa saringan, membuat Kuroo kembali melotot.

"Anak ini, siapa yang mengajarimu jadi semesum itu, hah?"

"Kau."

Gelak tawa lepas dari Taketora dan Bokuto. Sementara Kenma kembali angkat bicara. "Jadi tadi malam kalian benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Kuroo kembali menghela nafas berat. "Sudah kubilang kami tidak-"

"Kalau begitu nyatakan perasaanmu sekarang." Kenma berucap, dengan aura superior yang menyebalkan, lalu merogoh kantung belakang celana Kuroo dan menaruhnya di saku celananya sendiri. "Atau kau akan kehilangan dompet beserta lisensi mengemudi, kunci apartemen, dan ATM-mu."

oOo

"... Apa?" Yaku menatap Kuroo datar. Sementara pemuda jangkung di depannya memasang wajah menyebalkan.

"Yah, kau tau, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kuroo meremas koin di dalam saku celananya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Yaku datar. Tanpa ekspresi penasaran sedikit pun.

"Hah?" Wajah Kuroo ternganga heran.

Yaku menghela nafas heran. "Cepat katakan apa maumu, aku mau pulang. Ada yang harus kujelaskan pada ibuku." Sahutnya cepat, sebelum teringat kembali kejadian semalam. __Semoga wajahku tidak memerah, sialan.__ "Dan terima kasih sudah menampungku semalam."

Alis Kuroo terangkat bingung. "Ah, sama sama." Balas Kuroo singkat. Sebelum menarik tangan Yaku tiba-tiba dan berkata dengan nata stoik.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?" Kali ini Yaku yang mengangkat alis bingung.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Ada yang salah? Aku bukan tipe yang romantis seperti Oikawa, tapi setidaknya aku bukan orang yang akan bersalto di tengah lapangan sebelum berlari dan berteriak bahwa aku menyukaimu." Kuroo berargumen, mengingat betapa memalukannya saat Bokuto menyatakan perasaannya dulu pada Akaashi.

Manik kecoklatan Yaku berbinar geli. "Terserahmu saja." ia menghela nafas geli, lalu menatap Kuroo dengan senyum tipis. " _ _Well,__ aku juga menyukaimu. Dan aku juga bukan orang yang romantis, jadi jangan protes."

Senyuman Kuroo melebar sebelum menarik Yaku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tau kok." Bisiknya usil.

"Apa?"

"Tadi malam, kau memelukku erat sambil mengigau dan memanggil namaku. Apa kau mimpi basah dan memimpikanku, sayang?" Kuroo menempelkan kening mereka dan tersenyum usil.

"Enyah kau, sialan!"

oOo

Pwp, serius. Ini saya nulis apaan. Saya tau kapal saya kecil dan mungil seperti jari-jarinya Yakkun. Mana rasanya ambigeu lagi, jarang banget nulis homo kayak gini.

Gak ada naenanya /yha;

Saya masih polos sumpah, percaya sama Rei /tebar kolor Akaashi;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terakhir, saya cuma mau ngemis review dari cerita absurd ini dan buat yang berkenan follow saya di wattpad; _kyritchu :")


End file.
